RWBY Bloody Rose 2 Rise Again
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The monster inside of Ruby has come out and now she wants Yang,
1. Chapter 1 She's Not Dead

RWBY Bloody Rose 2 Rise Again Chapter 1 She's not Dead

Yang had a drunken Weiss on her back ever since freeing her from her own sister's clutches, but the one problem was knowing how in the hell this happened to Ruby in the first place. Those were questions for later, right now since she had more important people to worry about. Blake was waiting at the log cabin they all had stayed at, Yang brought in Weiss who was mumbling for Ruby to take her but Yang slapped her hard across the face as a sign that they are not messing around.

"Ow Yang" Weiss protested.

"Shut up Weiss! You were the sole reason Ruby was acting like this!" Yang hissed.

Blake put a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder and wanted her to pull back from Weiss before she tried to do something regretful. Weiss felt bad for being another one of Ruby's pets down in Atlas, which is where Weiss lives. Yang wanted to try so very hard to want to believe but in the back of her mind she wanted nothing more but to beat Weiss to a bloody pulp.

"What you did costed a lot of lives in YOUR home Weiss! You let my sister do what she wanted, lucky for you no one in your family wasn't there at the time so you have a bit of relief. That doesn't let you off the hook, not by a long shot" Yang explained.

Weiss looked down in shame for what she did or tried to do with Ruby and Neo.

"She won't move, I'm going to go take a nap" Yang said.

Yang left Blake to keep a watch of Weiss even though the hypnosis wore off from Ruby's control but Yang wasn't convinced. After what happened in Atlas, she wasn't going to be fooled twice by Weiss, she thought it was nothing but a trick but Blake believed her.

"I know you believe me Blake; I'm not going to harm anyone...but I know Yang won't try to help me to be honest I don't trust myself" Weiss said, saddened and ashamed of what she did.

"Give Yang time, she'll come around" Blake reassured her.

Weiss wanted to believe her but until Yang said it herself but she didn't get her hopes up in thinking that what she did with Ruby will go with an easy slap on the wrist.

Neo retracted her fangs full of blood before dropping a soldier to the ground. Ruby on the other hand, wiped her scythe from a bloody slaughter fest she needed after failing to spread her power all over thanks to her sister Yang. Those memories that appeared when they fought in Atlas, she tried to push those thoughts away but when she was alone; those thoughts creeped and stalked Ruby.

_Why do I keep having these thoughts? _Ruby pondered, holding her head.

Neo noticed Ruby having those terrible memories so she gave her a big hug to reassure her which Ruby admired.

"Thank you Neo, I feel better now that you're here" Ruby beamed a bit.

Neo gave a bright but sly smile before moving her hair to one side, Ruby was confused as to why her pupil was offering herself to her. But she knew that Neo only did it to at least make Ruby feel better, so Ruby bared her sharp fangs deep into Neo's neck as hot warm blood flowed down her throat.

Neo let out a soft moan before Ruby pulled her fangs away from her pupil as the assassin gave a sly smirk. She pulled her hood over her head as she walked along the forest path with Neo.

_I will see you soon dear sister _Ruby smirked before walking with Neo down in the dark forest below.

Yang tossed and turned into her bed with a creeping thought that remained with her ever since that night at Atlas on the rooftop. Seeing her little sister with fangs, thirsty for human blood send shivers down her spine like a cold finger running down someone's back. Yang woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily after what was a terrible dream.

_My own sister would never do that...right? I don't know what to believe anymore _Yang thought to herself.

A busload of thoughts of images of a happy go lucky Ruby Rose that was willing to sacrifice her own well-being just so everyone can be happy, that was before Cinder's capture of Ruby and experimented on her and turned her into what she is now.

"Ruby I wish I could tell you I'm sorry about not being able to save you from Cinder" Yang said, choking on some of her words.

The wind started to pick up before a sudden stop before Yang looked over to a red hooded woman standing a few inches away from her bed.

"R-Ruby is that you?" Yang stuttered.

The red hooded lady removed her hood to reveal Ruby with crimson red eyes that shined brightly in the darkness even with the moon outside.

"Sister I have been looking for you" Ruby spoke, her cloak flowing in the soft wind.

Yang wanted to move but couldn't even though she could easily takedown Ruby, all she did was stare wide eyed inside her little sister's icy stare that drilled a hole into Yang's heart. Ruby crawled on the bed as Yang backed up into a wall, a sly smirk spread across the face of Ruby as she planted a kiss on Yang's neck then closed in on her ear.

"Come find me at Beacon where it all began dear sister, come alone" Ruby whispered.

Yang could feel the cold breath Ruby gave off as she whispered those words in her ear. She backed off of her sister before disappearing in a cluster of bats, leaving behind a red rose on the floor.

_Come alone _

That echoed inside Yang's head like a bad headache but scrambled out of bed and went downstairs to meet Blake.

"Hey you okay?" Blake asked, looking a little worried.

"We need to talk" Yang blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2 Batty

RWBY Movie Bloody Rose 2 Rise Again Chapter 2 Batty

Ruby's footsteps echoed through the dark forest; owls started hooting as the red hooded vampire huntress and an assassin walked the path back to their lair, which was where her sister saw her bare fangs into Qrow that ultimately killed him. His weapon was hooked on a wall next to a photograph of Ruby's friends standing side by side.

_A happier time when I was weak before Cinder showed me a better way _Ruby set the photo down and walks away.

The warning she sent to Yang wasn't really a warning at all, it was more of a promise that she knows something Yang doesn't. Ruby then walked over to Cinder Fall who froze herself to keep from Ruby's teammates from finding her and killing her for experimenting along with other crimes she's committed, the red button labeled **Unfreeze **flashed in front of Ruby which tempted her but unfreezing her would be pointless so she moved her hand away from the button.

_No, I can handle them on my own _Ruby thought, moving away from a frozen Cinder Fall.

Ruby then walked over to a portrait of herself and Yang standing outside of Beacon Academy where they fought side by side against Grimm, Roman, Neo, etc.

"To think I was in the same league as her, considering that she never saved me from Cinder's clutches and turned me into a nocturnal creature" Ruby hissed.

The more she stated at the portrait, the more she wanted to just scream at Yang for abandoning her. Neo put a reassuring shoulder on Ruby, which resulted in a hug.

"Thank you, Neo you always know how to cheer me up" Ruby praised her for being a friend.

Neo gave a semi bright smile before giving Ruby a kiss on the forehead then walked away. The red-haired huntress will need to formulate a plan to get revenge on Yang for abandoning her but she had to be smart about it.

_I can't attack her when she is at her strongest, so I must use a full moon and the darkness to defeat my sister and show her my pain _Ruby thought as she looked in the sky.

The sky was turning a bright shallow purple and dark yellow in the eyes of Ruby which was a precursor to nightfall, the full moon was upon them.

"I'm coming for you sister" Ruby said with a devious smirk across her face.

She pulled her hood over her head before taking one last look at a frozen Cinder Fall then left the building with her faithful companion Neo who walked by her side.

Yang placed her explosive bullets in her gauntlets before putting in on and cocking it to make sure those gauntlets work and don't jam on impact. Despite what Blake had told her that facing Ruby would be suicide but Yang wasn't about to sit back and let it happen. Thoughts started to creep into Yang, when they found out Adam sliced off Yang's arm which she never forgot to this very day.

_I won't end you Ruby, all I want is for my sister back _Yang thought to herself.

Blake came in with a bit of worry in her face, Yang could see it but all she did was hug Yang tightly.

"I know you don't want me to go but this is the only way I can stop her" Yang said.

"I know and that's what scares me, don't kill Ruby because of what Cinder corrupted in her mind" Yang quivered.

Both girls looked at each other, Yang looked at Blake's eyes and could tell that she didn't want to see her fight the one person who gave her a lightning bolt take on life and seeing them fight each other made Blake sick to her stomach.

"I will be careful" Yang promised.

"Okay" Blake replied.

Yang gave Blake a small passionate kiss on the forehead before she walked out of the bedroom. As she walked out, Weiss took a small glance as Yang gripped the front door.

"If I don't make it back, I want you and Blake to leave and head to Uncle Qrow's" Yang stated.

Weiss nodded quickly before Yang could leave, she gave a small smile then left.

Both Blake and Weiss watched as Yang went off to face her sister and hopefully bring her back.


	3. Chapter 3 Our Battle

RWBY Bloody Rose 2 Rise Again Chapter 3 Our Battle

Yang walked inside the abandoned warehouse where she found Cinder Fall in suspended animation. Photos hanged from the grimy walls of the warehouse that housed memories from Ruby's past, including the time Adam cut off Yang's arm, it was painful to think about even now. She pushed that thought out of her mind, she kept looking around for her sister Ruby Rose and hopefully bring her back to normal.

"Ruby come out here! I am only here to bring you home! I know I abandoned you after Cinder took you!" Yang shouted.

There was nothing but silence, except for the occasional dripping of water, a shadow moved past Yang with so much quickness that even she couldn't know what it was. Small but sadistic laughter could be heard throughout the abandoned building that she was in.

"Ruby I know you're in here! You dragged me here, if this is about me abandoned you, I know you hate me but Cinder kidnapped you. I searched everywhere for you sis, I never stopped looking for you Ruby" Yang said, walking around and keeping her guard up.

"You abandoned me!" Ruby shouted.

All of a sudden, crescent rose collided with Yang's robotic right arm that was sawed off by Adam, where the two sisters were in a clash of style and weapons. Yang cracked first as she yelled a battle cry, shoved her sister a few inches back and performed a spinning heel kick to the face. Ruby tried to use crescent rose to block it but Yang's foot had so much force behind it, the boot connected and Ruby gets hit and lands back first into the hard-unforgiving wall.

"I would never abandon you, you were kidnapped by Cinder Fall and mutated into what you are" Yang repeated.

Ruby responded with a slash of her crescent rose scythe which cut open her older sister's brown jacket, almost to pieces that revealed a t shirt she was wearing. Yang saw nothing but a raging inferno inside Ruby's eyes understanding that after she thought Yang abandoned her. In the back of her mind, words weren't going to sway Ruby to quit this whole revenge plan so Yang decided to let her fists do the talking.

_If I can't persuade her then I'll just have to fight her _Yang proclaimed as she cocked and loaded her gauntlets.

Ruby stood there with her crescent rose as she got into a defensive stance, Yang gulped and mouthed _I'm sorry _before charging head first into a waiting Ruby, she went for a diving punch to the face but she disappeared in rose petals, surrounding the room they were in with rose petals. Yang kept her guard up just in case Ruby tried anything, the rose petals were somehow soothing to her but she tried to stay focused but that was proving difficult.

_Have to stay focused _Yang told herself.

All of a sudden, Ruby was dressed in a black and red dress with her signature red cloak as she walked circles around Yang, at the same time she caressed her body from her chest up to her leg.

"Don't try to fight this Yang, just slip into a deep sleep and relax your body" Ruby cooed.

Yang suddenly fell to her knees like there was some kind of trance holding her down. Ruby's fangs extended as she pushed her sister down to the floor before sitting on top of her.

"This is the end Yang" Ruby said as she moved her hair out of the way, revealing her neck.

As Ruby was about to bare her fangs into Yang's neck, a gun shot from one of Yang's gauntlets went off, sending Ruby flying backwards into the wall causing the wall to break, she ended up skidding on the cold unforgiving ground, her crescent rose scythe attaching itself to a tree. Yang came out with a purpose, still having her white t shirt as the dust settled and revealed Ruby still on the ground, on her back. A part of Yang's wanted to finish off her little sister here and now but on the other hand, Yang wants to help Ruby get better, maybe even get some background information on the kidnapping thanks to Cinder Fall.

"I'm sorry Ruby but this is bigger than both of us" Yang apologized, carrying Ruby on her back.

Yang grabbed the crescent rose scythe from the tree and proceeded to walk back to their cabin near Atlas where everyone stayed at for the time being. She opened the door and laid Ruby on the couch, placed her scythe on a coat rack after it was used.

_You should rest Ruby, hopefully you'll be a little more forgiving _Yang said to herself.

Blake came downstairs in her pajamas and hugged Yang tightly to her safe return.

"We need to make sure she's okay before we give her that cure uncle Qrow was talking about" Yang said.

Blake nodded in agreement, "I'll get the bottle ready for you" she said.

"Okay, I'll keep Ruby entertained" Yang replied.

Neo walked up the calm soothing river to find a tree half splintered open as if someone had an axe and chopped it in half. Upon further inspection, Neo saw big split marks and then a big gaping hole on the far side of the warehouse, she made a guess that Yang and Ruby engaged in a heated fight. That's when she noticed the footprints leading somewhere, she smirked and began to follow the path.

Where it led her between the shrubs of bushes revealed a two-story small cabin just on the outskirts of Atlas, where she could see Blake grabbing a bottle filled with red liquid then walking out of the room and closing the door. Neo pondered what could be inside the bottle but figured out that it's best to not think about it and try to figure out a plan to get Ruby away from her sister and friends.

She had to get back so the mission would be complete.

Ruby opened her eyes to see her sister Yang sitting next to her.

"Why are you helping me now? You abandoned me to be taken by Cinder, so why the sudden change of heart?" Ruby questioned coldly.

Yang wanted to just scream at her but knew that it wouldn't solve anything so she took a deep breath and talked, "The truth is, when Cinder kidnapped you I along with everyone else wouldn't stop looking for you, so no I NEVER abandoned you! Cinder corrupted your mind to make you think that way" She explained.

The words were piercing through Ruby like a spear, all those times Cinder told her that Yang and her friends that they abandoned her. Yang couldn't fathom the amount of effort that Ruby tried pushing any thought of her big sister away. But there was no avoiding the words that were piercing through her heart with every phrase.

"Yang I..." Ruby stuttered as her bottom lip quivered.

The older sister gave Ruby a great big hug with tears in her eyes, Ruby hugged back tightly, sobbing in Yang's arms.

"It's okay Ruby I'm just glad your home" Yang said.

Ruby looked into her eyes and smiled brightly.


End file.
